Talk:Ghial's Staff
I believe the collector's staff is cold damage and not dark damage. Important to those using spinal shivers. So, technically, the staff cannot be duplicated with a collector's staff and mods. :I would suggest removing the note about "less useful". Except for Spinal Shivers, this staff is actually *more* useful than a replica IMO, since dark damage is untyped and ignores "vs physical dmg" and "vs elemental dmg" bonuses. Small potatoes for a caster, but useful nonetheless.144.32.128.113 08:07, 26 January 2007 (CST) I removed "best staff" note.. you can make your own after all — Skuld 05:38, 12 July 2006 (CDT) :However, you try finding a +1 20% death staff wrapping for cheaper than 80k!--Apocrypha 17:27, 18 July 2006 (CDT) ::I just bought one on gwguru auction for 42k, and I saw that the previous one from the same guy, some time ago, has been sold for 30k. 85.71.221.70 02:36, 24 July 2006 (CDT) Have put the lines of the best MM staff back but only new thing is the unique part. Tomoko 15:41, 12 July 2005 (CDT) :::"...and will lack the green name." Isn't this quite obvious considering only unique weapons are green? This is one of the only pages I've seen this note on, I suggest removal to keep everything standarised. ::::Been removed from most of the others, really dumb note, yeh — Skuld 06:43, 26 August 2006 (CDT) There is another near-copy that seems overlooked: The Bone Spiral Rod from Gertrud in Vasburg Armory combined with the Bleached Skull from Dmitri Scharkoff right outside Durheim Archives is a net stat change of the following from Ghial's: Dark dmg to Cold dmg, -3 Energy, +30 Health. Perhaps more importantly, the cost of creating this combination is far less than even the near-copy staves, which require two rare staff upgrades. The hardest part about this rod/offhand combo is getting 5 Wardens Horns, much easier than farming Ghial. Sobeh 18:19, 11 September 2006 (CDT)Sobeh :Jesus, every person who sells this has to toss "BEST MM STAFF!" in their ad. Ever since flesh golem came, Aura of the Lich mm'ing died. With that being said, I could care less of having a 20% chance of a lvl19 minion comin out, and go for the enchantment mod. Besides, minions come and go so fast, what's with the craze of having a lvl19 fiend? ::I don't think its about the 20% chance of +1 death magic, Its more about the: Halves casting time of Death Magic spells (Chance: 20%), Halves skill recharge of Death Magic spells (Chance: 20%) atleast thats what i'd want it for :\ SandViper 10-16-06 :::Huh? You don't need Ghial's Staff for that. You can get HCT/HSR from the collector staves listed in the article. Very easy, much cheaper. -- 03:36, 16 October 2006 (CDT) ::::That is true, *shrug* the +1 DM hardly shows up at all, when it does its for when I use Blood of the Master. - SandViper 10-20-06 :::::I like the The Nightbringer, mostly because it is awesome. And, I got it for free from a guildie. But still, I think it is much better. --Skax459 11:11, 22 May 2007 (CDT) True, it's not worth the hassle, but Flesh Golem gets 2 additional levels, which is always nice. -DaMan 17:16, 22 October 2006 (CDT)helps more for mid-battle stuff than the +30 health hurts it. Can we take the "Better than Nightbringer" thing out? I don't think thats relevant, besides, i think NB's additional 20% chance to half recharge time of spells is more useful mid fight than the +30 health hurts it. Kumdori 03:25, 25 January 2007 (CST) :To clarify, it's a good thing to mention, on The Nightbringers page. Not here. The note saying the non-uniques version is better b/c it deals cold dmg? that was off. Nightbringer does cold dmg, edited it. Kumdori 03:31, 25 January 2007 (CST) ::i took it out, seemed very wierd to me. Bubbinska 19:02, 25 January 2007 (CST) :::I think it's the best staff for an MM because, honestly, another 20% for that little chance doesn't matter a whole lot. The fact that minions come and go fast actually supports the statement that this staff is better...the more minions you make, the more are level 19 (or 28 for the Golem, which is VERY nice) and the more damage overall is dealt. Let's say each Fiend that gets the +1 bonus deals 30 extra damage (under estimate) before dying. Let's say you make around 20 Fiends (under estimate, for most areas) in the area or mission you are attempting to conquer. 20% says 4 of those fiends get the bonus, and the total additional damage is 120. It doesn't seem like much, but when you include the Golem's extra damage and the fact that on a good mission you end up making at least 40, 50 Fiends, it starts to add up. The extra recharge speed is nice, but I've never had a problem as an MM. I mean, yeah, corpses appear fast, but that extra 20% chance doesn't change the fact that a lot of things die at once and you can only cast so fast. Spen 20:28, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Disappearing mods The mods that disappeared on October 25 update are a bug. This was confirmed by Gaile Gray here. got it the other day for 25k, considering death magic +1/20% is what? that guy said 42k i reckon it was a bargain, and the extra 1 or 2 levels on minions its nice, however ive heared its even better if you use a wand and focus and have +1/20% on each of them so thers a 40% chance of having +1 death magic and ofc, the 4% chance of having +2, aka a level 30 flesh golem. :I haven't seen a +1 mod on a wand yet, but if you ever see one, do tell. --Angelo ::They do not exist. — Skuld 03:42, 25 January 2007 (CST) You can't have two +1 mods. Wand + offhand is always better than staves, unless you want maximum energy, then you'd want a 20+energy staff. P A R A S I T I C 22:18, 11 February 2007 (CST)